Omega/Dark Angel
by Spyx The Ripper
Summary: Sequel to Omega Strikes Back. Title very much work in progress, sueggestions welcome ^_^


I do not own Dark angel, or any of the characters in Dark angel, (it would be nice if I did,) All other characters have been created by me. And are original to the best of my knowledge. Anybody wanting to use these characters (but god knows why anybody would) get in touch with me through E-mail first please.

Chapter 1

"Manticore scum, that's all it is." The technician confidently told Ames White.

"I expected so." White replied "Have you made any progress with those devices it was wearing?" 

"None, we think that the crystal is some sort of power source, it could be some sort of battery device" The technician said as White picked up the blue crystal in his left hand.

In front of the two men was a cage; inside was an unconscious humanoid shape, jet-black, with blue patterns on its head, arms, legs, body and its tail, it had a tail, thick at its base and as long as it was tall, on the back of its neck were the letter and numbers, C9-24 and the Greek symbol for omega. It also had a strange tube leading from the back of its head into its back, and on its chest opposite where the tube entered its back a blue spherical crystal was half visible, it didn't seem to have any hair or genitals, or any means of passing waste, unless it regurgitated it, but that was disgusting, even for Manticore.

"Its changed." White murmured as it stirred. "When I brought it in the other day, it was blue, and the patterns were green."

"Odd, isn't it." The technician nodded. "Why would Manticore create a creature that changes colour and has a crystal lodged in its chest."

Before White could reply, it stood up to face them. White held the crystal out of view behind his back.

"Reasons you cant possibly begin to imagine." Its Yorkshire English accent obvious. "Please don't insult me by calling me Manticore." It said as it scratched its chin, White pulled out his gun and pointed it at the creature's head. It laughed and looked at White. "Okay, how about you let me out this cage, and I'll be on my merry way, and nobody gets hurt. Or I can break out, and rip everybody to shreds." 

The chrome coloured strips on its hands seemed to become liquid for a second, and melted into two foot-long claws on each hand, leaving one chrome strip in the middle doing nothing.

"What are you?" White asked.

"British, and more than you can even begin to comprehend, human." It grinned, its teeth were like fangs, and were like a shark's dream of heaven, two rows of short, narrow and sharp fangs, that looked ready to make a meal out of anything.

"How long have the British been creating you freaks?"

"Ooh, last person to call me that got a very nasty bite mark. But I was young, only 6, seems like such a long time ago." It said, eyeing Ames suspiciously, a look of recognition spread across its face, it smiled and laughed. "Ames White, so my watch was right, gees how the fuck did 8 do that."

Ames looked at him baffled.

"Just ignore me human. Let me out, and forget you ever saw me. You have my word I'm not going to attack anybody." It said loudly, as if giving an order, looking around, probably for the devices it had been wearing. It spotted them, but could not see the crystal.

"I'll let you keep those if you want." It said, indicating the devices with a nod of its head. "But I want my crystal."

White shook his head, and pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet shot forwards to the standing creature, its tail swishing slightly. The bullet stopped in front of its face, glowing with a blue outline, its eyes were glowing with a fierce blue light.

"You humans never learn." It said, its lips not moving, and its voice seeming to come from everywhere and inside the two men's heads all at the same time. "You barbaric little worms think your little toys make you so big. You disgust me, you're still the same where I came from."

It walked forwards and slowly began to effortlessly twist the bars out of shape, bars that could hold any Manticore. But not this.

"Give me the crystal, before I get angry, you wont like me when I'm angry, trust me."

It waited a few seconds; White continued to shoot bullets, each one slamming into his chest, and the wound steadily healing up a few seconds later. It grinned as it slammed its fist and claws into the technician's gut, twisting its hand as it pulled out the claws, the technician slumped to the floor, wide mouthed with shock. Ames White dropped the now empty gun, ran to his car and drove off, the crystal still clutched tightly in his now sweaty left hand, and the creatures amused laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
